prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 132
Kay promises to keep Vera occupied to give Noeline time to get the bolt of cloth out of the tea room window . Andrew follows Kay's tip-off and is waiting outside to catch Noeline's brother collecting the cloth. When Vera hears of the incident, she immediately cancels the scheme and takes the women back to Wentworth. Pauline gives Judy the last $100 she needs for the passport but the Weasel has heard about Judy's escape on the radio and works out he can ask double his price for a "urgent" job. Erica reprimands Vera for exceeding her authority by cancelling the work release without asking Erica's permission first. Bea sees Margo and Mouse waiting to see the Governor and finds out that it was Noeline's fault the scheme was cancelled. Noeline tries to put the blame on Kay, saying she was already stealing material from the factory and involved her in the scheme. Erica doesn't believe her and sends Noeline to solitary. Judy plans to get the rest of the money she needs for her passport by conning money out of an illicit gambling club. After failing to trick Meg into giving the information, Lizzie finds out next day when delivering the meals that Noeline isn't in solitary and Bea suspects she's been moved to another wing to keep her out of their way. Erica tells Andrew that Noeline has been transferred to a country prison (Barnhurst) and informs the staff that the project is back on. Vera shows Jim the report she's made on the incident at the factory and plans to send it to the Department, but Erica points out that an honest report would reflect badly on Vera herself as it happened while Vera was supervising. Vera tears up her report in disgust. Paul has asked for extended leave to go to Adelaide with his son, and Erica asks Meg if there are any more secrets the two of them share that she hasjn't bothered to pass on. She tells Meg to pass on the message to Paul that if he isn't back within the week, she'll have to ask the Department for a replacement, possibly on a permanent basis. Meg worries that Paul's absence may affect Gail and result in her trial going badly. Pauline's husband arrives home early, so Judy leaves to case out the illegal gambling club. After a chat with Captain Barton, Gail stands up for herself and tells the other women women what her life was like and why she started bashing the kids. Pauline tells Judy she still cares for her and begs her to give herself up. As Meg predicted, Gail is worried when she finds that Paul has left. Bea is told she can go on the scheme in Noeline's place. Meg finds Tony at home packing and he tells her that Paul has already left to take over the garage in Adelaide. Lizzie and Doreen are amazed to find out that Bea has been allowed out on the factory project. After looking at a photo of the two of them together in happier times , Pauline decides that Judy's cravat is altogether too butch to be allowed outside captivity, so she phones the police and tells them where Judy is. Judy gets the money from the gambling club, but runs into an ambush from two police cars outside the club and is arrested Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season